Home Sick (Reboot)
by TV JUNKIE93
Summary: Superman becomes very ill, and the team only have hours to save him. Brainy later finds a cure, only problem is the cure can kill him instead of saving him.
1. Chapter 1

Home sick

**This is a rewrite I just fixed the errors so it could be easy to read, the last time I wrote this, was in 2010, and its 2014 wow so enjoy more to come. Oh and for my followers more chapters on stories I left on hiatus. Yay **

Chapter 1

It's a typical Friday afternoon in the Legion headquarters most of the Legion would sit in the lounge, Bouncing boy would play video games for hours, Phantom girl would bug Timberwolf to death while he's reading his favorite mystery book, and Cosmic boy would sit in corner with Brainy and strategize about how the next mission should turn out. Soon Brainy would argue with him until he had enough and walked back to his lab. "That stubborn purple wearing jerk." Brainy mumbled to himself.

Saturn girl would sit with Lightning lad. She and him will talk all day about nothing and everything. Triplicate girl would play chess with her other selves. Soon Superman would eventually walk through with a huge dorky smile and a medium size digipad in his hand checking the headquarters systems and supplies, which was a boring job and usually before superman came (which was three weeks ago). Brainy had always did this job he never let anyone do it (which they didn't want to). So when Superman volunteers to help Brainy was surprise that he wanted to help. So Brainy assigned him this job.

Anyway Superman would come thru the lounge with a dorky smile, but this Friday he looked a bit down and distracted as he walk passed Saturn girl who greeted him with a smile. He looked at her then looked back down to his digipad and kept walking. _"Well that was odd of him, maybe he wasn't paying attention but he looked right at me or was that pass me?" _Saturn girl thought. "Hey Clark!" Triplicate said eagerly. Superman just passed her even though she was loud enough that everyone looked up. But the "man of steel" with super hearing didn't even acknowledge her.

Superman left the room Triplicate pouted and sat down. "Well that was rude." Phantom girl said crossing her arms. "Yeah that was a total jerk move." Lightning lad scoffed. "Maybe he was too busy and didn't hear me." Triplicate girl tried to reason. "C'mon the guy has super hearing just admit it Superman was being a total jerk." Said Lightning lad. "I doubt Clark meant to ignore Tri guys c'mon this is the goody-two-shoes Clark Kent we're talking about." Bouncy said putting a hand on Triplicate's shoulders. "Wanna bet?" Said Lightning lad. "Why do you hate Superman so much?" Saturn girl asked. "Why do we need some ancient superhero to help us we can handle ourselves?" Saturn girl gave him a glare. "For the last time Lightning lad we need every little help we…" "He's coming back!" Triplicate interrupted Brainy. Everyone sat back down and continue what they were doing. Superman walked in with his head down, Lightning lad gave Triplicate girl a look, and she nodded. "Hi Clark!" Triplicate said again. But superman once again didn't pay her no attention instead he just walked by mumbling something under his breath. Triplicate pouted and sat back down and superman left. "See he's a jerk." Said Lightning lad. Just when Saturn girl was going to say something C-O-M-P-U-T-O's alarm went off. "What is it this time?" Whined Phantom girl. "There's a disturbance downtown." Said Brainy. "What's going on?" Lightning lad asked. "Apparently someone is trying to rob the New Metropolis Bank of The United Planets." Continued Brainy. Lightning lad whistled, "that's a big one, do you know who?" Asked Lightning lad. "Don't' know yet but if they called us I guess it's someone big." Brainy said. "Ok I need Timberwolf, Triplicate, Saturn girl, Bouncy." Said Lightning lad. "What about Superman?" Asked Brainy, "we might need him." Saturn girl added. "We don't need him for this now let's go!" All nodded and followed Lightning lad.

**Downtown New Metropolis**

"C'mon let's hurry before those brats get here!" Said the first robber. He was a tall and pale looking, in his early twenties; he had dark short hair and bright green eyes wearing a black and gold suit. "I can't work under theses conditions!" Scolded the second robber, he is the same height and have the same pale skin, he has bright blue eyes and dark short hair and he's the same age. "Well if you didn't take your sweet time I wouldn't have to shout! Now hurry before the Legion get here!" "Too late." Said Lightning lad hovering above the twins. "Crap! Look guy we don't want any… run!" The twins try to make a get away but Timberwolf blocked the way, they put their hands up and surrender quickly.

**Back at the headquarters**

"Hey guys we need… guys? Hello?" Superman looked around the lounge and took a quick x-ray of the place he only found cosmic boy in his lab. Superman turn on his communicator. "Hey Cos where's the rest of us?" Superman asked confused. "They went on a mission downtown something about a bank robbery going down, and don't call me Cos." Cosmic boy said annoyed about being disturbed. "Why would…" Superman was cut off by Cosmic boy. "Look I don't know you should've paid attention, Cosmic boy out." Superman sighed and sat down waiting for them to return.

**Meanwhile Downtown**

Lightning lad was putting one of the twins on the in the science police truck. "Why do I have to listen to you, _let's go rob a bank_, yeah genius." Scoffed the Blue eyed twin. "Ey you followed so what dose that make you, and it wasn't my idea it was the hot scary lady." Said the Green eyed twin. "Wait what?" Asked Brainy. The twins stopped talking. "Did this hot scary lady have green hair and a creepy eye?" Asked bouncy. "Yeah. Ouch." " Nice big mouth we're supposed to be quiet." Lightning lad rolled hi eyes "Take them away." Said Lightning lad. "We don't take orders from you." Said a women science police. "Well they can't stay here." Smirked Triplicate. The woman glared at the legion then left with her partner. "Why would someone call us for those two?" Asked Timberwolf. "It was a cover up for what the Fatal Five are really planning." Said Brainy. "Like what?" Triplicate asked. "I don't know." Brainy answered, "Well let's go home and have lunch." Said Bouncy.


	2. Chapter 2

Home sick

Chapter 2

**In the Legion headquarters**

Superman is alone fiddling with his communicator. "Maybe I should call them to see how they're…no they're fine… ugh I need to calm down". Superman sighed deeply and started pacing the room. "It won't hurt to try" he said out loud to himself.

Superman turns his communicator on. "Brainy.. um is everything ok over there?" Superman asked warily. "Superman? oh, well the bank robbery at NMBUP was a sham and we're heading back as we speak". Brainy said from the other side. "Let me guess it involves the Fatal Five?" Superman said in a knowing way. "Yeah how did you know?" Brainy asked. "Well who else other than them". Said Superman. "Oh well, um we're on are way with lunch it might take 30 minutes to get there, double cheese burger right?" said Brainy. "Yeah" said Superman chuckling. "Brainiac 5 out". "Hmm maybe I could make myself useful" Thought Superman. "C-O-M-P-U-T-O give me break ins and other criminal activities that happen about the same time the New Metropolis Bank of the United Planets was robbed".

**On the way home**

"Was that Superman?" asked Phantom Girl. "Yes that was him" said Brainy. "Did he get over his little fit?" smirked Lightning Lad. "Didn't we go over this Lightning Lad; he didn't do it on purpose." Triplicate Girl mumbled "I think something is bothering him" Saturn Girl said softly. Lightning lad stopped in mid flight. "What would that be, besides him being 21st century jerk?" scoffed Lightning Lad. "I don't know we have to ask him, and he is not a jerk". Saturn Girl said rolling her eyes. He simply shrugged

They went inside to find superman napping on the couch with a medium size digipad in his hand and his cape draped over him like a blanket curled up in a ball "Aw look at him he looks so _cute_" squealed Triplicate girl quietly. Superman exhale deeply then smiled dreaming of his mothers cooking. "Should we wake him?" whispered Triplicate girl. "Wait let me get my camera" Said Phantom girl running off, lightning lad rolled his eyes. "Superman!" Lightning lad yelled. "I'm up!". Superman said rolling off the couch and landing on his face. "Ouch" said Bouncy trying to hold in his laughter.

Superman got up and straightens his self out and smiled. "What's up?" Superman asked, his cheeks a little red. "What we're you doing?" asked Lightning lad raising an eyebrow. "Well I…I was trying to figure out what the Fatal five were up to, but then I feel…um, asleep". Superman said scratching the back of his neck. "Did you get something on them?" asked Brainy. "Aw man he's awake" Phantom girl interrupted and pouting. Superman looked at her confused. "Don't ask" said Timber wolf. "Well I got a lot on them but I still don't know what they're trying to do". Superman said picking up his digipad.

"They robbed a hospital took a few things like needles, a monitor, and some anesthesia". Superman said reading off the list. They all look confused. "Yeah I know it doesn't make sense and it gets a little more puzzling". Superman trailed off and looked at his digipad again. "They also robbed the New Metropolis meteorite lab". Superman showed them surveillance tap of the lab, Empress blew out a hole in to the lab then turn to the camera and gave it the bird. "I tried to put the pieces together but I had no luck". Said Superman. He then smiled "I figured mister smarty pants here can figure it out." Superman ruffled up Brainy's hair. But he seemed numb by it "Brainy?"

Brainy stares at the surveillance clip. "Brainy?" Superman said. Brainy stares at the video he knew something was up and he wouldn't let them take his friend. "Brainy you know something huh?" Superman asked. Brainy didn't answer he just stares at the clip. "Brainy?" Saturn girl said worriedly. "Huh?... Oh yes I think I know what there trying to do" said Brainy. "Well what?" lightning lad asked. "They're… trying to… kidnap Superman. Everyone but Superman looked shocked. "What? How will they do that needles can't hurt me" Superman smiled. "No but Kryptonite will" Brainy said with his head down.

**At the fatal five hideout**

Tharok is sitting at a desk looking at something under the microscope, Empress is lying on the couch, and Persuader and Mano are watching TV with Validus.

"I don't think those legion brats have a clue what we're doing" said Tharok. "let's hope your little plan works". Scold Empress. "It will Empress" Scold Tharok. "Well it better, I'm tired of that red cape wearing superdweeb breaking my toy!". Empress said rubbing the Eye of Ekron then kissing it. "Ok am I the only one creeped out by that" said Mano. "Shut it Mano!" Empress snapped.

**Back at the Headquarters**

"Brainy what do you mean?. What's kryptonite?" Superman asked. Brainy looks into Superman ice blue eyes Superman looks back into his magenta eyes. "Brainy please tell me". Said superman a little worried about what he's about to hear. "Sit down superman and I'll tell you". Brainy said pointing to the couch. "I prefer to stand". Superman said crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

Brainy let out a sigh. "As you wish. Kryptonite is a piece of your home planet Krypton, and is also your weakness, and in the wrong hands it can kill you". Brainy said with his head down. "So Krypton is were I'm from and Kryptonite is a piece of meteorite that can kill me, if someone like the Fatal five have access to it, great just great" superman Scoffed.

"Superman" Brainy said trying to hold his hand. "No" superman pulled away. Brainy was hurt by this. "I always wanted to know where I came from one, But I didn't think it would be in the future and with crazy bad guy trying to kill me!". Superman added. "I can't tell you more but we have to make sure that don't happen". Said Brainy putting a hand on Superman shoulder but again pulled away from him. "You can't or you won't?" Superman scoffed before heading out the door but lightning lad blocked his way.

"Ok you are starting to get on my nerves today". Scold lightning lad. "move Lightning Lad I'm not in the mood". Said superman glaring at Lightning lad. "What's you deal?" Lightning lad asked. "What's yours, now move "Superman is there something else on your mind?" asked Saturn girl softly. Superman let his shoulders down and sighs deeply. "I… never mind". He said. Lightning lad moved out the way and let him go. "So much for lunch" Phantom girl mumbled to herself.

Brainy left with his head down. "Is he ok?" asked Triplicate girl. "He'll be ok right now we need to figure why and how to stop the Fatal Five from kidnapping Superman". Said Lightning lad crossing his arms. "Does this mean we have to babysit Superman?" asked Phantom girl. "Yes we'll take shifts, Phantom girl and Timber wolf will take the first, Tri and Bouncy will take the second, and Saturn girl and I will take the third. We need to be alert they could make their move tonight." They all nodded in agreement.

Superman went to his room and plopped on the bed face first he looks on his desk and sees a portrait of his parents with him as a little baby. He picks it up and hugs it. "It's been a long day ma and pa". Superman said to himself. He looks at the clock it was only 3:25pm. "Man I am so tired" Superman yawed. He stares at the picture. "I miss you guys a lot and I think I was too harsh on my best friend". Superman said to himself. "I know I should apologize ma." Superman yawns. "But I'll do it tomorrow morning." With that superman hugs the picture tighter then fell asleep


End file.
